Unsaid
by kitkatfox
Summary: All Kagome needs to hear is those three little words. Or she will die. Why won't Inu Yasha say them? **Sequel to Rose Covered Bridge!**


_**Author's Note:** Good day my darling readers. Here's the sequel to Rose Covered Bridge! If you haven't read Rose Covered Bridge, it is rather short, so go read it really quick before continuing! _

_  
Now, to give you guys the answer to the roses question. The e-cookie goes to Deliana, and she gets two cookies because she got the mythogical reason too! Congrats! The reason the rose bushes only bloom in February and June because Valentine's Day is in the month of lovers and June would be the month of marriage (started in ancient Greece, actually, then brought to Rome when they conquered the known world)_

_I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I will give you a bit of a pre-warning, I am not a big fan of the "reborn" Kikyo. I have no problem with the one I believe Inu Yasha might have actually loved, but the one in the series sucks. So...um...I'm not very nice to her. Just to let you know. Don't like it, don't read the fanfic. Otherwise, enjoy!_****

**_This fanfic is based of Vanessa Carlton's song, "Unsung" which I do not own! I don't own Inu Yasha either!_  
**

**Unsaid**

"Why are you here again, Kagome?" Shippo crawled into the girl's lap.

"I like it here…it's peaceful…" She looked at the three bushes in the center of the grove. The bushes were just green, but a month ago they had been full of red and white roses.

"You never hang out with us much anymore…I think Inu Yasha's sad…" Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"You had to mention him. I don't care how he's feeling…he didn't care how I was."

"Kagome…" whined the fox kit, "That was like…a month ago."

"A few days after Valentine's Day…" Kagome sighed. Everything had been so perfect. Then a few days after Inu Yasha had kissed Kagome in the grove he started avoiding her and being mean, refusing to even carry her on his back. Kagome was confused and mad. And she had suspicion to believe the problem was Kikyo because of what she had heard Inu Yasha saying…

_**Flashback**_

_"I have to stay away from her Myoga. I can't…you know what will happen…"_

_"And Kikyo, Milord?"_

_"I don't know…perhaps-Huh? Kagome?" Kagome took one look at the hanyou, then burst into tears and ran off. _

_**End Flashback**_

They had barely talked since then. Jewel shards were scare; they had only gotten two new ones.

"Well…we all miss you Kagome…you're still the best cook."

"Yeah, okay. I got that hint. I'll be there in a minute." Shippo started to leave, then turned.

"You know…you probably heard wrong. Inu Yasha's mean, but not that mean. He really likes you." Then he dashed off. Kagome leaned back on the ground and stared up at the sky.

_If only I could get into that corner of your head  
where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
bet I would feel better if only I could find the door_

"Hey." She sat up and stared into golden eyes.

"What do you want?"

"It wasn't Kikyo…"

"Then tell me what the problem is!"

"I…can't…"

"I knew it." She stood, "Just…leave me alone!"

"Kagome…" he said, he voice pained, "Please…I don't want to lose you…that's the problem."

"What does that mean?"

"Just…my life is complicated…"

"Oh, of course! That explains everything!" replied Kagome with bitter sarcasm.

"You might find out soon anyway…" He paused, "I just have one question."

"What?"

"What happened to the roses I gave you?" Kagome blinked

"Uh…they're in a vase at home…why?"

"Still alive?"

"Uh…I think so…" She hesitated, "That's strange…they should have died by now…"

"Roses of destiny…" muttered Inu Yasha.

"What?"

"Nothing…" He turned, "Come on, let's go get dinner…" She walked alongside him as they went back to camp. Sango was trying to Miroku and Shippo from eating the food without everyone there.

"Thank the gods it is Kagome! And Inu Yasha!" yelled Miroku. "Please tell Sango we can eat now!" Kagome smiled.

"Okay, okay. Let's eat."

* * *

"I don't understand. It's March…" said Kagome, looking at the rose buds on the bushes. Miroku shrugged.

"Dunno…"

"Miroku; why are you even here?" asked Sango.

"I think he thought we were going to the hot springs."

"Stupid pervert."

"Hey! I was just…uh…"

"Uh huh." He walked over to one of the bushes and reached out to touch a bud.

"Ouch!" He pulled back sharply, "It burns!" Kagome walked over and reached out gradually, touching a bud. "Careful Kagome!"

"It doesn't burn…"

"Not for you Milady," said a voice from around her ear. She turned her head and the creature jumped into her open hands.

"Myoga…" she blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"A month ago…Milord Inu Yasha gave you these flowers, right?"

"Yes…but he said they only bloomed in February and June."

"Unless…Milady, these are roses of destiny."

"Huh?"

"I think you should have a talk with Milord Inu Yasha. Tell me, have the white flowers turned black? Only you can tell." She glanced at them.

"No…"

"Good…you still have time. Go find Lord Inu Yasha! Quickly!" Kagome suddenly felt a desperate need to find the hanyou wash over her, and when she peeked at the roses before she took of, she noticed black speckles appearing.

* * *

"Inu Yasha!" The hanyou pricked an ear. It was Kagome's voice. She sounded…he couldn't place it, but it scared him so he jumped down and hurried over to her.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes were wide and her face pale.

"Oh good…" her eyes returned to normal and a healthy blush returned to her face. "Myoga told me to find you. He said for me to ask you about the roses…they're blooming." Inu Yasha stared at her. "Uh…Inu Yasha?"

"The roses…are blooming? Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Kagome took a step back, then shuddered and took a step forward.

"Okay…well, thanks for telling me."

"You're supposed to tell me what's going on! Myoga said I'm involved!"

"Well…I don't really believe the legend…"

"Tell anyway. Please."

"Okay. There's a legend that those roses are for true loves. Once they are given to a girl, her true love must tell her he loves her or she'll die when the white roses turn completely black…"

"Oh my gods!"

"It's just a legend…"

"No, no. The roses! Come look!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the grove and to the brush with the white flowers. He looked at them and saw the black splotches.

"…"

"I told you!" said Kagome urgently as Inu Yasha looked at her. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I think it is obvious," said Myoga, looking pointedly at Inu Yasha. "Other she will die…" Inu Yasha growled.

"I'm not saying it." Kagome blinked and took a step back, turning pale again.

"Why? You'd rather me die Inu Yasha?"

"No! You don't understand! I…left something out." He suddenly turned and ran off. Kagome seemed to be tugged forward as if a marionette, then dropped to her knees and started crying. Myoga hopped over.

"I'm sorry Milady. I'm sure he's just…scared. He is a bit on the immature side."

"I…don't think that's it. I think it's…"

"It is what?"

"Kikyo."

* * *

_I am cryin'  
you aren't tryin'  
I am melting away_

_I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
I'm only as good as the last one  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_things are goin' crazy and I'm not sure who to blame  
everything is changing and I do not feel the same  
I'm slippin' through the cracks of floors I thought that were strong  
I'm tryin' to find a place where I can feel like I belong_

Inu Yasha was worried. Kagome was getting weaker and the only thing that seemed to give her energy was being less than a few feet away from him. It was as if she needed to be near his life-force to sustain her own. But that depressed her and she avoided him. He knew the spell was sinking in deep.

But Inu Yasha couldn't do anything. He couldn't say three simple words because of the one thing he hadn't mentioned. If he said that and he wasn't her true love, they would both die.

It was stupid, but Inu Yasha wasn't sure if he was good enough to be her true love. Of course, he didn't want her dead either.

"Inu Yasha?" He glanced down at Sango.

"What do you want?"

'I think Miroku found a jewel shard." The hanyou jumped down.

"Let's go." They hurried to where Miroku was standing. He pointed to cottage.

"That appeared out of nowhere about an hour ago." Inu Yasha glanced around and frowned.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango glared at him.

"She's back at the camp with Shippo. She can barely walk! Just say it Inu Yasha! I know, we all know you do anyway!"

"You left her alone with the runt? In that condition?" Demanded Inu Yasha. Miroku sighed.

"Fine. I'll go back…" He was almost gone when Inu Yasha had processed his words and grabbed the back of his robes.

"No…" he growled. "Sango can go." She took a step towards the cottage.

"Shippo isn't the only one there…"

"Huh?"

"Kouga's there too. She'll be fine." Inu Yasha was silent, frozen for a whole ten seconds before he spun around and took off.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut…" Sango groaned.

"Oh come on Sango…we can get the shard without him." Miroku said, winking.

"Oh gods help me…"

* * *

_Well, I am cryin'  
you aren't tryin'  
I am melting away_

_I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
I'm only as good as the last one  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"And that's the legend Kouga," finished Kagome.

"That sucks…stupid hanyou. Are you okay?" Kouga said, moving to sit next to her.

"Well…if the legend is true…and I don't want to sound morbid, I'm dying." Kouga frowned.

"Is that stupid hanyou going to let you?"

"I think so…"

"That is Inu Yasha doing?" said a new voice, hollow and dead. Kagome knew who it was without moving.

'Hi Kikyo…" The dead miko landed in front of Kagome.

"You don't look so well. Where is Inu Yasha?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen him for hours."

"You're lying. You never leave his side," stated Kikyo, causing Kouga to growl, "Who's this? A wolf demon? You associate yourself with many demons…"

"Go away Kikyo."

"I will…after I get rid of you!" she lunged at Kagome, expecting the girl to move or fight back. But instead, Kikyo stuck a blow to Kagome's shoulder. The shell of earth leapt back and stared at Kagome, who looked back with hollow eyes and a pale face.

"You…have lost the will to live." Kikyo whispered as Kagome's eyes closed.

_If I could be the lesson that you learn, you learn,  
If only I could be the last one that love burns, it burns... yeah_

_If only I could get into that corner of your head  
Where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
Oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
Bet I would feel better if only I could find the door_

_Well, I am cryin'  
You aren't tryin'  
And I am melting away_

_I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
I'm only as good as the last one  
Well you decide, and I abide as my song goes unsung (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

There was a dark growl and Kikyo turned her gaze to Kouga. "What do you want?"

'You…hurt her," rumbled the wolf. Kikyo huffed at him.

"So?" Kouga advanced slowly on her.

"That is unforgiving." Kikyo gasped as the demon appeared as her side.

"You…you're fast." She looked him over. "You have shards." Kouga frowned but put a clawed hand to Kikyo's throat.

Inu Yasha came upon this scene and stopped, staring around. He ran over to Kagome and looked her over, cringing at her bloody shoulder. Flipping around he snarled,

"What are you two doing?" Kouga sniffed.

"Humph. This woman tried to kill Kagome…she's not going to last long…" he pressed his claws harder on Kikyo's neck.

"Let her go!" shouted Inu Yasha. Kouga stepped back with surprise. Kikyo smiled coldly and walked closer to Inu Yasha.

"So…Kagome is going to die. I heard her conversation with the wolf demon." Inu Yasha frowned "Don't worry…I'm happy for her…her part of **my **soul will finally be returned to me." She stepped closer. "I could speed it up…"

"No!" snarled Inu Yasha, "Don't come any closer to her!" Kikyo frowned as he continued, "She is not going to die!"

"You did give her those roses didn't you? I thought it was just a rumor. Oh well. At least you will not give her false hope by saying you love her. Because you love me. Right? Why didn't you give me roses?" He glanced at Kagome, noticing the color returning to her cheeks, then glared at Kikyo.

"I might have had a great deal of affection for you in the past Kikyo…but I never loved you. And you never loved me. So get out of here."

"But…you were going to become human and live with me! Tell me that's not love!"

"It's not…I just wanted a place where I belonged." He gazed at Kagome. "And I've found it. Plus Kikyo," He looked back at the miko, "Love is about trust. And I don't trust you, and I know you don't trust me."

"Did you learn that from that stupid bitch there, Inu Yasha?" He frowned, growling softly until Kikyo suddenly relaxed. "I'll tell you what. I'm giving up. Okay? Kagome can have you!" It was the first time the long dead miko had said the young girl's name. "And as proof, I'll even give you the only shards I've managed to collect." She held out her hand, three shards in them. Inu Yasha paused; his instincts told him not to leave Kagome but wanted those shards. He stood.

"Okay Kikyo." He walked over and grabbed the shards. Kikyo stared into his eyes.

"Inu Yasha…"

"What?" He whispered, looking back.

"You have to understand I do love you. And I'm not going down without a fight!" She raised her hands, aiming at Kagome.

"Look out!" yelled Kouga. But there was nothing Inu Yasha could do.

Fortunately, Kouga had realized what Kikyo was most likely planning and ran over to Kagome, picking her up and dashing off. Kikyo yelled and ran after him. It took Inu Yasha a minute to blink and comprehend the last few seconds. Then he tore after Kagome, the wolf demon, and the dead miko.

* * *

"Kagome? Come on Kagome!" Kouga laid her down in front of a tree. Kikyo wasn't far behind as a result of her soul demons which, in the air, could keep up with the wolf's speed. But Kouga moved to stand in front of her prey, glaring angrily.

"So many are willing to give their life for this girl…yet she does not possess powerful spells or wealth. What is it that makes you so loyal to her?"

"Well, her beauty, her kindness, and that she would do, and has done, the same thing for me."

"She would die for you? She can't possibly be so unselfish to you, she barely knows you."

"Well, I'm still going to protect her."

"Stupid canine demons." She paused and smiled. "Kouga is it? I'll tell you something, if you move out of the way, I promise that after I get my soul back; which you understand Kagome has. After I get it back, I'll leave Inu Yasha alone and be with you. Kagome and I are the same person. You know with Kagome alive, she'll never choose you…"she offered her hand and Kouga turned, to see Kagome eyes open and looking sadly at him.

"Kagome…she's right you know…You'll never choose me over dog-breath. I might pretend otherwise, but I know that."

"Oh Kouga…" whispered Kagome.

He turned and walked over to Kikyo. Kagome sighed, but it was a sigh of acceptance. Kikyo smirked at the limp girl.

"So…ready to die? Don't worry…I'll take care of Kouga and Inu Yasha for you."

"That's good…I wouldn't want them to be alone…" The miko's jaw dropped.

"You don't care about dying? You really don't?"

"As long as my friends will be okay. Kouga is obviously okay with being with you…Inu Yasha won't care, he couldn't even say three simple words to save my life. Shippo can find a new substitute parent easily. And Miroku and Sango have each other…"

"How…can you only worry about other people in death? What about you? You are the one dying!"

"Hurry up Kikyo," said Kagome coldly. The miko shrugged.

"As you wish," And raised her hands, blue light collecting.

"No!" screamed two voices at once. Inu Yasha tried to dive in front of Kagome as Kouga slashed vehemently.

Dirt and a few bones fell to the ground, along with the clothes Kikyo had been wearing. The blue light shot forward though, and true to its mark, hit Kagome. She gasped and jerked, then fell limp, glowing with blue light. Kouga stared mumbling,

"I…was too late. I'm sorry Kagome…" Inu Yasha dashed over, hesitating only for an instant before pulling Kagome into his lap, holding her tightly.

"Kagome? Please be okay…I…I didn't want any of this. I wish we could go back to Valentine's Day. I love you Kagome. I'll say it a million times if you'll just open your eyes! Please…" The blue light faded gradually, but no sign of life was evident.

Kouga stepped closer.

"Perhaps we should get her to a healer." He was answered by a savage snarl and stepped back quickly. He understood the pain very well. He also knew to keep quiet.

"Kagome? Please…I love you. I really do. I can't live without you. Don't go…"

There was a soft moan and Inu Yasha looked closely at the girl in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open.

'_Her beautiful grey eyes…' _Thought Inu Yasha, '_The best thing I've seen in my life!_ '

"Kagome?" She took a deep breath and looked at Inu Yasha "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly.

"Did…you really mean all of that?" she whispered. He smiled, tear in his eyes.

"Yes."

'What you said to Kikyo too?" The hanyou looked at the pile of dirt, clay pieces and bones.

"Yes." He replied firmly and Kagome hugged him. "But…she wasn't so…vengeful when I knew her…earlier. May she rest in peace now."

"I…I think she was just stuck with that nasty feeling of betrayal. And the part of my soul she got must have not helped much. It was merely a small part. The bitterness of her past consumed her. You should try to remember her as she was…Before she was recreated."

"Well, I agree with you on that. But…" he smiled at her, "You're the only person I can think about now."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." She pulled on his red yukata and tugged him down, kissing him gently. "Okay?" Inu Yasha grinned, going to kiss her again.

"I don't think there's going to be a problem."

**The End**

_One of my lovely friends of reader of my fanfics, GoddessofSugar, informed me that Kouga was there watching them. Yes he is, isn't he? Well um...he was watching in the end of the last fanfic, so I just decided to leave it. Oh well. What do you guys think of it? I might do another little one-shot "sequel" and turn it into a series. But I have to finish my other fics first, or my friends will kill me...I actually have writers blockon Azuma oyobi Nishi (Also known as Gangsters) and Mine! (I have some serious writer's block on that one). So if you check it out and have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!_

I'd also love any ideas on what to do for a "sequel" to this fic! 

_Until next time!_


End file.
